


The Penposal

by DMichelleWrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Oliver and Felicity Queen are celebrating their fifth year of marriage. Three kids and ten years of being bad ass partners in crime fighting, and their love has only grown stronger. Unfortunately, their date night is subject to an unexpected interruption, which leads them back to the beginning. However, date night doesn't end there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yet_i_remain_quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_i_remain_quiet/gifts), [DeadlyBingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyBingo/gifts).



( _Originally via 509 "What We Leave Behind"_ )

"Do You Believe in Magic" pulses through the speakers of Oliver and Felicity's car radio. They pass a brilliantly lit skyline over Starling Bridge. Unfortunately, Felicity is much too busy texting Thea to see if the kids are alright.

Finally hearing the song in their comfortable silence, Felicity nudges, "I had no idea you were a fan of The Lovin' Spoonful, Oliver."

"She speaks," He retorts playfully, "You do realize that's the first sentence you've said to me in the entire twenty minutes we've been driving."

"I know." Felicity recognizes, glancing over at her husband, "I was just checking on the kids."

"They're fine." Oliver assures, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb, "Thea and Roy will do a great job with Tommy and Mia. And Will can help."

"He should be studying for his finals." His wife reminds. A crunching sound is heard under her stiletto heel, "God, didn't we just clean this car on Wednesday?"

"Uh-huh."

Goldfish crackers and Cheerios are like magnets to the little nooks and crannies of their Range Rover. Not to mention, Will forgot his Q-Phone charger and earbuds in the backseat again. Three kids were a quite the crazy handful, but they were worth it. It's amazing how quickly this car can become a disaster zone, especially since Will has been badgering all his parents for driving lessons. The fifteen year old even took it upon himself to clean their cars on occasion, hoping to at least drive around the block. Really when William gets his permit, he can help his parents do errands around time. Of course, his younger siblings are looking forward to more of a chauffeur to Big Belly Burger, Playland, and more. The kids are always on Oliver and Felicity's minds, but tonight they can break away from Mommy and Daddy mode for a bit.

With a click of her little black clutch, Felicity tucks her phone away, "You have my complete and undivided attention, Honey."

"Thank you," He chuckles, pecking the back of her hand in appreciation, "So are you excited to go to Shimizu's?"

"Mmhm." Felicity's patent red lips tilt into a soft smile, "It's about time Star City had a decent sushi restaurant."

Shimizu's is a hip, new, and very elite restaurant nearby Starling Bridge. It's typically very exclusive and difficult to get a reservation. Tables generally fill up fast, well that is unless you're the Queens. Felicity owns her Fortune 500 company, Queen Incorporated, along with a few subsidiaries, FM Paper, Queen Biomedical, and Q-Core- a recent tech venture in the business world that is formidable competition for Apple. It also helps when your husband is the former of mayor of Star City for four years, and more recently appointed Senator of Washington. In other words, saying no to the Queens rarely happens. Their not-so-secret identities are out as well. Everyone knows of the Justice League. Green Arrow, Overwatch, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, Batman, Supergirl, Superman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, and Hawkgirl were merely a few members of this galactic multi-dimensional crime fighting team of heroes. People feared The Hood, but now they look up to Green Arrow as the person who saved the city along with Overwatch, Spartan, and Speedy of course.

Pushing any work away for the night, Oliver pulls into a parking space, "You ready?"

"Oh, yeah."

The overhead light from the parking lot only accentuates Felicity's beauty as she steps out of the car. Unfortunately with the timing of the reservation, they couldn't change into more formal attire. Felicity has her classic ponytail, a pink button up shirt, black pencil skirt, and matching shoes. Thankfully, despite the exclusivity of this eatery, it is a semi-casual environment, which works in Oliver's favor as well. It's casual Friday and he ditches the stuffy suit for a leather jacket, khakis, a blue denim button up, and work boots. Felicity's heels clack against the sidewalk as she's escorted on the arm of her husband.

Shimuzu's is abuzz with chatter and soft music from a string quartet.

Oliver addresses a maître d' "Queen, party of two."

"Senator and Mrs. Queen." The maître d' greets with a differential note, guiding them to their table, "May I say on behalf of our entire staff at Shimizu's what an honor it is to have you dining with us tonight."

"Thank you." Felicity nods, offering the man a kind smile as Oliver places his jacket over her shoulders since it's a little cold in there. "We'll need a few moments to decide."

Leaving red menus for drinks and food, the waiter bids, "But of course, ma'am. Take all the time you need."

Another room features various Hibachi grills, clangs of culinary instruments and rousing excitement of a live show as guests' meals are prepared right in front of them. However, the section, Oliver and Felicity are in is much more intimate. It allows for needed privacy that a fit senator and his amazing wife on a date night that happens far and few among boring meetings with politicians and stodgy, stout businessmen, their nightly heroic work, baseball practice, ballet recitals, and a kindergarten science fair. The slosh and bubble of a live Koi pond can be subtly heard at the hostess stand. Walls are adorned with large aquariums that span from floor-to-ceiling. Dim lighting bathes Felicity in a soft, angelic glow.

"You look beautiful, Felicity." Her husband compliments, lacing their fingertips at the center of the table. "Happy anniversary."

A pink flush creeps on her cheeks as she giggles. He loves that after more than five years, he can still give her those butterflies in her stomach.

Biting her lip, she responds, "Thanks, although I do wish I had time to dress a little nicer."

"I think you still look perfect."

And in Oliver's eyes, she truly does. Her look is reminiscent of the first few years of friendship. Little did they know, it would turn into a relationship far more intense than anyone could have ever predicted. Oliver and Felicity's marriage is founded on the utmost love, passion, respect, honesty, and trust in each other. The couple not only shares a partnership in their mission, but they share a partnership in their marriage and parenthood. Five years of marriage, ten years of bad ass crime fighting, hundreds of horrible people off the streets, and three beautiful kids. Life couldn't get any better. Felicity leans in for a kiss, and Oliver gladly reciprocates, pressing his lips against hers with equal ardor and love. In that moment, it's as time has stopped, and there's nobody else in the room, but them. Granted, the couple is mindfully aware of the fact that they're in public. Though when Felicity's wandering hands cause the front of Oliver's leather jacket she's wearing to squeak that's when the sommelier sees as his opportune time to politely interrupt the Queens. Wordlessly, he waits to take a part of their order. A wine bottle sloshes, and they finally pull away from one away.

"My apologies." Felicity says with a clear of throat, wiping remnants of her smudged red lipstick, "My husband and I were just celebrating."

"Anniversary?" The sommelier presumes with a wry smile.

Oliver confirms with a nod and boyish grin, "Yes. Five years now."

"Then that calls for some celebratory wine or champagne."

"Yes, I believe it does." Felicity concurs.

Normally, when Oliver and Felicity partook in lesser sushi restaurants in the past, he'd order a Piranha dark ale beer or a couple shots of sake. However, tonight is a very special occasion, so it calls for some fitting libations. Oliver orders a bottle of their finest red wine, Saint-Amour - a light, fruity drink with floral notes- perfect for celebrating their special day. After a few sips, a waiter asks for their dinner order. Together, they decide on a small sushi platter while Felicity opts for Ahi tuna tatare over a bed of sea beans, and Oliver gets a Kobe beef burger. They sit and dine in a comfortable, stealing sultry glances and adorable smooches. Although in between bites, Felicity and Oliver text Thea and Roy for some minor updates on their kids. Apparently, bath time was quite a struggle for little Miss Amelia Queen as per usual, but Thea got the job done with the help of Mia's bath buddy, Mr. Quackers. On the end of spectrum, her older brother Tommy to a quick shower like a champ, and Will dozed off for a catnap, using his driver's handbook as a pillow.

At the gulp of her last bite. her husband prompts quietly, "Did this place live up to the hype, Mrs. Queen?"

"Definitely." Felicity whispers, "Oliver, we have to come back."

Sealing his answer with a kiss, he swears, "We will. I promise."

A final waiter greets their table with a dessert menu. The wasabi was a bit too spicy for Felicity's pallet, so in order to cool off, she orders an umptious scoop of in-house made vanilla ice cream and some water filled to the brim with ice cubes. All that chill, regardless of her husband's jacket, and Felicity is soon wracked with a bodily shiver. In response, Oliver's hands slip underneath his jacket, pulling her closely against him as his calloused hands are a sharp contrast to her soft cotton shirt. Their noses nuzzle lovingly like adorable kittens. Just before Felicity's eyes fall shut, puckering her lips, she spots a lady in a risqué red dress with cutouts and a dragon tattoo snaking up from the side of her calf to her hip.

"Oh, Frack!" Felicity blurts out, pulling away.

Shifting rapidly into Green Arrow mode, Oliver inquires. His voice drops to a stoic whisper, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Pretend to laugh at something I just said." Felicity directs in Overwatch mode as well, "And subtly look over at the bar."

He does so. surveying the area for any associates as well. Luckily, it's solely Veronica Sinclair. Kara has told the team of a Veronica Sinclair on Earth-38 as well, and on Earth Prime she's just as dangerous. Similar to Supergirl's encounter, Sinclair owns the head of an underground fight club in the Glades. A lot of her clienteles have been ending up dead, or with life-threatening injuries so horrendous, it's change people's every day for the worse. Date night would have to be put on pause while they save the day.

"Can you hack the fire alarm?"

Despite the general public knowing their identities, Oliver knows the Green Arrow would have to take Sinclair, otherwise known as Roulette, down the only way she knows how - a knock down, drag fight, and it would be nowhere near safe for diners and daters.

Narrowing her eyes at him, his wife quips. "Really? Ten years and you still have to ask? That hurts, Hon."

"Sorry." He apologizes, "Just do it and fast please."

"No problem." Felicity reassures, her fingers scampering across the keypad of her phone, "It's a newer system, so it should be pretty..."

Quick. A fire alarm rings loudly. Guests and staff forego order and get the Hell out of dodge like frightened citizens up against Godzilla. Knowingly, only Oliver, Felicity, and Veronica remain in the now empty space.

"Overwatch, go!" He ushers her out, "You know where I'll meet you."

Overwatch isn't the person she's after. Veronica just needed to take out the Green Arrow and be done with him once and for all. She allows Felicity to leave. That wicked smirk seethed in his wife's brain, yet Felicity understands there's nothing more she could do.

Disobeying her husband's plan, Felicity hunkers down in their Range Rover, hacking the security feed of the restaurant just in case Oliver needs backup.

"Be careful, Oliver." Felicity whispers to herself, praying, "Please."

The black and white footage reveals Oliver and Veronica, ready to engage blow for blow, not with their fists. Rather, swords. They each rip a set weakly mounted to a wall. Sinclair's laugh is utterly diabolical, yet horrendously cliche.

"Hmm... You really think you can beat me, Mr. Queen?" Sinclair challenges, egging him on, "Or should I call you, Green Arrow?"

Oliver fights the urge to gulp down the anxious bile rising in his throat. His Adam's apple bobs. Oliver's sharp breath fuels his confidence, adopting his fighting stance. He's had minor sword training from Malcolm and the League of Assassins. It's going to be tough. That's for goddamned sure, considering Sinclair has sword training and experience dabbling in Eskrima Kali- a Filipino martial arts form since the tender age of eight. Does Oliver ever wish he had his quiver, bow, and arrow. But either way he's going take Sinclair down, or so he hopes.

"Veronica Sinclair." Oliver announces gruffly with no need for the voice modulator, "You have failed this city."

 The villain rolls her eyes at him from such a tired, old sentiment. Sharp, pristine swords swipe through the night air before the hit in a vigorous slash. Sinclair may have more experience in sword fighting, though Oliver is no novice. They tip the balance of power, never breaking the other's tenacity. A cunning low kick almost causes Oliver to lose balance. The key word is almost. The archer stumbles back into a deep red wall, yet his hands never relent, holding his swords with a firm grip. He's getting on in years, and Sinclair's clearly faster and more agile, evident in how she moves with the deadly grace of a slippery snake. Sweat drips down Oliver's furrowed brow, using all the he has. In this particular fight, his stature, size, and strength, are his best weapons. Sinclair's sword clatters to the lavish polished flooring of the restaurant. When she goes to pick it up for a brief moment, her guard is down. Oliver makes his final move. Sinclair is strangely aroused by her foe as his muscular torso pins her back against the opposing wall just as she did to him mere moments ago. His rapid heartbeat drums against her chest. Sweats blankets his face. Those azure eyes of his are shadowed with a lethal urge. Her pink lip gloss stained mouth is mere centimeters from Oliver's, nearly closing the gap between them.

Nearly, though that doesn't do much to quell Felicity's infuriating anger.

"What are you doing, Oliver?" Felicity berates, ordering, "Take her down now."

Regardless of the lack of comms, Oliver does just that before the harpy can so much as brush her lips over his. He's a one-woman man. Oliver pins Sinclair's red dress to wall with three swords like a freshly caught fish. He walks away with some minor bruises, but not a scratch on him. Immediately, Felicity reports the altercation to SCPD, only to receive a text from an employee about aproblem in the IT department.

"We got her," Oliver notes as his wife drives off.

Felicity harrumphs, mentioning, "I'm not speaking to you."

Oh, no. What did he do now?

"What did you do now? My God, Oliver. You are unbelievable!"

"Felicity, Baby." He attempts as they stop at a red light.

"Oh, don't you 'Baby' me, mister." She informs, pressing the gas pedal with a lead foot.

"Will you at least tell me what I did wrong?"

His wife scoffs as if he doesn't know. "Hello! You almost let that... that bitch Sinclair kiss on our special day, the day you vowed I'd be the only woman you'd ever kiss again."

"But she didn't." Her husband reasons, "I just wanted her to think that she could until her defenses were lowered."

Smacking his thigh with purposeful force, Felicity warns in a gritted tone, "Don't you ever, _ever_ let it happen again."

"Yes, ma'am." He remarks, voice lowering to a seductive nature, "I promise I'll make it up to you tonight."

"If I let you." Felicity condones, keeping her eyes fixated on the road as they reach the QI building.

"Who knows where Sinclair's lips have been?"

She laughs bitterly, yanking the key out of the ignition, "You're really not helping yourself out there, Queen."

"Honey, c'mon." He argues, guiding her chin until their gazes reconnect, "I was never gonna let her kiss me."

"A likely story." Felicity mutters, thinking, "You stay here. I just need to check on Lily."

"Felicity." Her husband objects, noting. "It's late out. Let me go with you."

"Fine, but you better keep those lips to yourself, buster."

Raising his left hand, he swears, "Husband's honor."

Oliver's work boots creak behind the clack of Felicity's heels as she reenters her old office. Lily is the only one in her department.

"Hey, boss." The blue-eyed brunette greets, "The system's not recognizing this new code, and without it I can't shut down the tech for the night."

Felicity waves off, "You go home to your parents. I know you guys usually have a late Friday night dinner."

"Thanks." She smiles, fetching her things, "You two still coming over for Hanukkah next week?"

She nods, typing furiously. Her eyebrows do that crinkly thing, and concern immediately washes over Lily's face.

"Oliver," Lily wonders meekily, "Is Felicity alright?"

"She will be, Lily. No worries. We'll see you for Hanukkah next week."

"Mmkay." She departs, reminding, "Tell the kiddos Auntie Lily says Hello."

Felicity scours throw lines of code. Finally she figures out the minor flaw, scrawling the correction a messy notepad with a red pen. She doesn't even bother to look at her husband, although if she did, she'd notice a puppy dog expression from his eyes down to his frown.

Tapping the red pen against the desk, his wife snipes, "Cut the crap, Queen. You know why I'm mad at you, and you won't get by me that easily."

No, he won't. But at the very least the couple could exchange gifts. That isn't a slight to think he could buy her love. Felicity has much more intelligence and class than to be grouped in with the likes of a ditzy trophy wife. This gift is more of an apology, despite the lack of a philandering kiss, and hopefully, the perfect present to celebrate half a decade of marriage. Oliver pats the back of his pants pocket. His eyes clench shut and his head bows lowly in remorse. Of all the days to leave the ring in his other pants. The red pen Felicity was holding rolls down to the floor below the lush green fern. Instinctively, Oliver drops down to the floor on bended knee.

Felicity insists, "You don't have to get that. I could have..."

Presenting his wife with a red pen, he asks, "Felicity, Honey."

"Oh, here we go. Oliver, I don't wanna hear it. Nothing you can say will make me..."

"Marry me."

Well, that response certainly isn't what she is expecting at all, especially considering they're already married, and they have been for five years.

Revealing her ring finger, Felicity recalls, a bit taken aback, "I already answered that question like five times, Oliver."

"Well, sixth time's the charm." He believes, mentioning, "I had another ring for you. Nothing fancy. I welded it from an arrowhead. Sorry, I didn't..."

Just the thought makes a little misty eyed. He doesn't have a ring with him right now, so they not only seal a deal for a vow renewal with a kiss, but he adjusts the glasses slipping down the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, and know that you are the only woman I'll ever want to kiss. More importantly, you're the only woman I'll ever want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Oliver, just shut up, and kiss me again."

Their lips reunite in a passionate frenzy, and with the penposal complete, the Queen couple wraps up a sexy evening at the honeymoon suite of the Starling Fairmont Hotel. When they're sweaty, out of breath, and tangled up in sheets, Felicity presents Oliver with a new retractable hunter green bow to his delight. He pecks the crown of her head in gratitude, and they fall asleep -only to return home after midnight.

Six months later, Felicity gets the wedding she's always dreamed of at Starling Botanical Garden under a beautiful chuppah adorned with fresh flowers. With all their kids in their party, they say their "I do's" once more on a warm summer morning in June.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
